Totally Crushed
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Three WOOHP agents happen to run into our five favorite superheroes. But what happens when the leader of the team falls in love with one of the three girls... RobStar BBRae CySam May be a little RobStar fluff R
1. Introduction

"Titans... GO!" A young man's voice ordered his teammates. The three WOOHP agents were tied up by a psychotic dude wearing a mask (I bet you know who that is) in Jump City where he was about to take over the world, not just Jump City.

Two girls, one with long red hair and a strange purple outfit and another in a dark cloak with a leotard, automatically began to untie the three girls, while a man with jet black hair in a red and green outfit with a "R" on the T-shirt and a yellow cape, a green man wearing purple, and a half-man half-robot attacked the psycho evil guy in the mask. After the WOOHP agents were untied, they headed straight for the psycho evil guy in the mask (for some odd reason I like calling him that ), shooting some rope from some guns up to the ceiling up the room they were in and swinging towards him. All three of them kicked him, sending him falling onto the ground with a thud. Landing safely on their feet, one of the girls with long red hair put handcuffs on the psycho evil guy in the mask.

"Better luck next time... whoever you are." Another girl with short black hair told him. The five other superheroes just stared at them.

"Ok... they make us look like whimps." The green guy exclaimed.

"I'm Sam." The long red haired girl greeted, staring dreamily at the guy with spiked, jet black hair.

"I'm Clover." The short blonde haired girl explained, also staring dreamily at the leader of the team. You'd think he'd go for Clover because of her looks, or Sam because of her brains. But what if he fell in love with...

"Hi, I'm Alex! We work for WOOHP: the World Organization of Human Protection." The short black haired girl seemed to be the only agent that wasn't staring dreamily at the guy with black hair, but holding out her hand and smiling like usual. Robin smiled in return, blushing a little as he shook her hand.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin. This is Beast Boy," Robin motioned towards the green boy.

"What's crackin'?" Beast Boy grinned.

"This is Raven." Robin motioned towards the girl in the dark cloak.

"Hi." She said dryly.

"This is Cyborg." Robin pointed at the half-man half-robot who was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is sweet! I've rescued the three hottest girls ever!" He exclaimed. Alex couldn't help but giggle, and the two other spies would, too, if they weren't so mesmerized by how cute Robin was.

"You mean _we _have rescued 'the three hottest girls ever'. Actually, they seemed to be pretty good on their own." Raven corrected. Cyborg glared at her.

"And this is Starfire." Robin turned towards the red haired girl whose face was growing redder than her hair. Robin raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to say "hi".

Starfire forced a smile and greeted through clenched teeth, "Greetings, I am Starfire. You may call me Star if you wish."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sam told them, still staring dreamily at Robin with hearts coming out of her eyes.

"Same here." Robin agreed, smiling at Alex. Clover pushed Sam out of the way and stepping beside Robin.

"So, where do you live?" She asked him.

"In the big "T" in the middle of the ocean. It's pretty obvious." Beast Boy explained.

"Oh, we thought it was some sort of company for a television station or something." Alex spoke up. Sam and Clover did the tear drop.

"Um... so, we were thinking if we could, you know..." Sam begun.

"Of course you could stay with us for a little while." Cyborg answered her question like he could read her mind. "We could give you the exclusive tour of the "T" tower."

"Sounds good to me." Beast Boy agreed.

"As long as nobody goes into my room, I'm ok with it." Raven confirmed.

"What do you think, Star?" Robin asked the alien girl.

"Of course." She replied with a sigh. That's when she got an idea. "I would like to give them a tour of the tower myself." She smirked.

"Sure. So it's all settled then. Except for that you'd have to walk, but it's not too far from here, actually." Robin explained.

"That's perfectly fine." Sam assured them. They each turned on their jet pack backpacks.

"Cool!" Beast Boy remarked, grinning.

A/N: Ok, so it wasn't the best chapter ever, but please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter one

As they entered the Titans tower, Starfire decided that if she gave a tour of her home to the three WOOHP agents, she could tell them some not so good things about Robin and a few of his embarrassing moments.

But then, it would be hard to say bad things about Robin. He was kind, he kicked butt, he was cute, he was the best friend out there. But Starfire knew she had to do something before one of these girls stole Robin from her.

"This is the living room. This is where we watch the television and play the station of games." Starfire explained.

"What's the station of games?" Alex asked. Sam and Clover did the tear drop again.

"Gamestation." Sam whispered. Alex's face grew red with humiliation.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

"It's ok. Starfire just came to Earth last year and still has a few things to learn." Robin spoke up, smiling at Alex. She smiled back. Starfire cleared her throat.

"And... this is the kitchen where we eat Beast Boy's world famous..." Beast Boy grinned. "... horrible tofu."

"Hey!" Beast Boy glared at her.

"If you will follow me, I will show you our rooms and your rooms while you stay here." Starfire led the three into the hallway and to three vacant rooms. "Here are your rooms." The three girls just tossed their jet pack backpacks in their rooms and followed Starfire down to her room. She opened the door to reveal a room with almost everything pink, with a big Robin poster above her bed. "Um..." Starfire ripped it down and hid it behind her back. "Shall we continue to Beast Boy's room?" Alex smiled knowingly at her. After the three girls were on their way to the next door, Starfire threw the poster on her bed and quickly followed them.

Beast Boy's room, obviously, was pretty much all green; the walls, his desk, his bed, even his little teddy bear he slept with, which made the four girls laugh as they continued to Raven's room.

"Don't even think about coming in here." Raven warned them. So they skipped her room and went to Cyborg's, which was full of computers and tools and a few batteries in the back of the room. There were even two big weights in the back of the room, even though he usually went to the gym to work out.

"This is Robin's room. We usually don't see much of him, though, unless on missions or movie nights." Starfire exclaimed sadly.

"Why not?" Clover asked.

"Well, he's always in his room trying to figure out more about Slade, the man in the mask who you arrested. He comes out on the roof every morning, though, to watch the sunrise." Starfire slapped herself in the forehead. If they knew that Robin came out every morning on the roof, that'd give them the perfect chance to spend some time with him, perhaps making him fall in love with them.

"He does?" Clover and Sam asked together, eagerly.

"Yes. But he... prefers to be alone." Starfire quickly replied, hoping they wouldn't go up there thinking they would disturb him.

"Oh." Clover and Sam said again in disappointment.

"How about we return to the living room and watch Cyborg and Beast Boy play the station of games?" Starfire suggested. The three nodded in agreement, smiling at Starfire's name for the gamestation.

Raven already came out of her room and was sitting on the leather couch, reading the book she always read. Cyborg and Beast Boy were so much into their game they didn't realize the four were there.

"Who's winning?" Alex asked. This made both of them jump, the cars they were racing falling off of the bridge they were on.

"I am." They replied at the same time. This began a huge argument. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with them."

"Friend Raven, do you know where Robin is at the moment?" Starfire asked.

"Last I heard of him he needed some 'fresh air'." Raven explained. Starfire knew exactly where to go.

And once she was up on the roof, she saw Robin standing there looking out at the roaring waves splashing against each other.

"Robin?" Robin turned around and smiled at Starfire.

"I guess that means you've finished the tour. Actually, I don't think you brought them up here. Right when you went into the hall, I came up here." Robin explained. Starfire joined him at the edge of the roof and rested her elbows on the short wall around the roof, putting her head in her hands.

"I did not. I will bring them up here later." Starfire promised. There was a long pause.

"Star, you seemed a little upset when we first met Sam, Alex, and Clover. Why?" Robin finally broke the silence. Starfire sighed. She didn't want to tell him it was because she was afraid one of the girls would fall in love with him, and he would fall in love with one of the girls. Or did she?

Maybe this was the time she told him how she really did feel. Maybe Robin felt the same way she did.

"Well?" Robin asked.

Even if he didn't, Starfire knew she had to tell him.

"You see, I was afraid that..."

A voice interrupted her. "We're going out to pizza. I don't know how we're supposed fit all of us in the T-car." The voice belonged to Cyborg.

"I could ride on my motorbike." Robin volunteered.

"That still wouldn't be enough." Cyborg grinned. "Unless Starfire wants to ride with Robin."

Robin looked slightly embarrassed, but replied, "Well, I guess that could work. I mean, if she wants to..."

"I would be delighted to ride on your motorbike." Starfire exclaimed. Robin smiled again, satisfied.

"Ok. Let's go." The three went out the door, which the other had already gone out of. Robin handed Starfire an extra helmet and put on his own. And once Cyborg strapped himself into the driver's seat, Robin and Starfire led the way down the road.

"So Robin and Starfire are taking his motorbike?" Alex grinned.

"Yup." Cyborg told her. Sam and Clover showed a face full of jealousy.

"So, you girls work for WOOHP?" Cyborg questioned Sam, who was in the front seat.

"Yeah. Jerry's our boss. He owns the agency." Sam explained.

"Cool. How long do you plan to stay here?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"I don't know. A few days after our history quiz, maybe?" Clover suggested.

This made Cyborg laugh.

Meanwhile...

"So, Robin, you like Alex?" Starfire asked her friend.

"She's nice." Robin replied.

"No, I mean like what you earthlings call... a crush?"

Robin screeched to a stop in the parking lot of the pizza restaurant.

"No! What made you think that?" Robin asked.

"Well, it just looks like it." Starfire quickly told him. She took off here helmet and got off of the bike.

"Starfire, I've only known her for a day, it's not like I'd have a crush on..."

"You have a crush on who?" Clover interrupted after she got out of the T-car.

"Oh... uh... nobody." Robin hurried ahead of everyone else towards the restaurant. Sam had evidently heard the comment, too.

"He likes me!" They exclaimed at the same time once Robin was out of hearing range. "No, he likes _me_!"

"You girls coming?" Beast Boy called after them. They hurried to catch up with the others.

A/N: Uh-oh, Sam and Clover both think Robin has a crush on them. Of course, you already know who he has a crush on. Just please review!


	3. Chapter two

"Can't we agree on something just for once?" Raven complained. Everybody was arguing about what kind of pizza they should get.

"For the last time: I AM NOT HAVING TOFU ON MY PIZZA!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"I wish to have bananas and mint frostings on my pizza!" Starfire declared.

"I am NOT eating meat!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Are they always like this?" Alex asked. Robin sighed.

"Pretty much." During the argument the waiter came to take their order.

"How about pepperoni?" Sam suggested.

"But, Sam, I thought you were going on a diet with me!" Clover exclaimed.

"She doesn't need to go on a diet, neither do you." Robin told them with a smile.

"I told you he liked me!" They whispered to each other. Each of them ordered a drink, except for Beast Boy and Cyborg who were still fighting. They just ordered water for them.

"I never understood the 'diet' here on earth. Why would someone wish to starve to death?" Starfire wanted to know.

"Star, a diet doesn't always mean you don't eat anything. Sometimes you eat only certain types of food to help you lose a few pounds so you won't be... overweight." Robin explained. Starfire blushed with humiliation.

"Oh."

The waiter then came back with their food.

"Wow, that was fast." Alex remarked as she took a bite of a piece of pizza.

"I told you I'm not going to eat meat!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Pepperoni is not meat!" The two continued to fight until Robin finally suggested they be going home then. Starfire rode with Robin again, only in complete silence. Sam and Cyborg were keeping on a lively conversation about different kind of computers and technical stuff only geniuses like them could understand.

After they reached the Titans tower, Starfire automatically went to her room. She realized she had left her Robin poster on her bed, and quickly put it up on the wall. She was so close to telling Robin she loved him. Why did she ruin the moment? She felt miserable and couldn't get to sleep. So she decided to go into the kitchen and get a little snack.

To her surprise, she found Raven sitting at the table drinking herbal tea. Starfire grabbed a soda and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up?" Raven asked her.

"I could not get to sleep." Starfire replied.

"Me neither." Raven looked even more miserable than Starfire.

"Tell me friend Raven, what troubles you?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing troubles me." She took a sip of her tea.

"You cannot fool me. What is it?" Starfire wanted to know. Raven sighed.

"This may sound crazy but... I don't know if I should tell you this..."

"Please tell me." Starfire urged her on.

"Well, Beast Boy seems to like Clover- more than just a friend. And I... whenever I'm around him, I feel this strange feeling. Like I almost... love him." Raven's face grew red.

"I feel the same way, too, friend Raven, around Robin. But he seems to like Alex. That is why I cannot sleep. I do not know what to do." Starfire told her.

"You should tell him before it's too late." Raven exclaimed.

"But what do you mean before it is too late? Robin could not fall in love with a girl so fast, could he?" Starfire asked.

"If you don't tell him you love him soon, your emotions could get bigger and bigger when you're around him, maybe even breaking up your friendship with him. You will also be acting weirder than usual, breaking up your friendship with others until you get out of control. Besides, the same thing could happen to Robin after a while, and tell Alex he loves her, making the biggest mistake of his life. And to make matters worse, Alex might just happen to like him, too." Raven explained. "As for me, I could never love Beast Boy. It just wouldn't... work. He hates me anyways."

"Perhaps he does not hate you, but thinks you hate him." Starfire suggested. "How about this, I will tell Robin I love him, if you tell Beast Boy you love him. Agreed?"

There was a short pause, but Raven smiled and replied, "Agreed." Starfire grinned and hugged Raven so she couldn't breathe (A/N: See, there I go again!). "Uh... Starfire... you're... choking... me..." Starfire quickly let go. "Maybe you should get some sleep now. It's 3 A.M." Starfire did as she was told and Raven went to her room a few minutes later.

A few hours later, Starfire was waken up by Beast Boy and Cyborg screaming at each other.

Then she remembered her conversation with Raven the night before. She had to tell Robin she loved him, before they both made the biggest mistake of their lives.

A/N: Sorry, they may be a little OOC. But please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome if you have to!


	4. Chapter three

"Fine! You just have your stinkin' tofu, while I have something that's good!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"Like eating a baby chicken is good!" Beast Boy screamed. Just then Starfire came into the room. She looked like she hadn't slept for months, and so did Raven.

"Good morning, friends!" She greeted cheerfully, even though inside she felt both tired and nervous. She would have to tell Robin she loved him 'before it's too late', as Raven said, but Starfire wondered if she could. She wondered what Robin's reaction would be as she sat down at the table. Would he be mad, happy, confused, disappointed, would he laugh at her and think she's weird, would he avoid her all the time... ugh! It was just so confusing.

Raven was reading her book and smiled encouraging at Starfire. Starfire gave her a look that asked, "Did you tell him?", but Raven shooked her head "no", and then moved her attention back to her book. Clover and Sam came into the room. They were avoiding each other because they both thought Robin liked them, which caused a fight between the two friends.

"What some tofu?" Beast Boy offered Clover. She looked disgusted as Beast Boy held out a pan of tofu for her.

"No, thank you. I prefer real eggs and bacon." Clover replied. Sam also accepted the eggs Cyborg had made as the two sat down at the table. Cyborg smirked. Beast Boy looked heartbroken, but to his surprise, Raven actually asked for a plate of tofu. He seemed puzzled, but smiled warmly at her and set of plate of tofu on the table. After Raven tasted it, she realized it wasn't half bad. She had never really tried tofu before, but thought that everything made by Beast Boy had to have something wrong with it. But she quickly devoured the food.

To Starfire's dismay, Robin and Alex came walking into the room, laughing and talking together as they sat down at the two empty chairs left.

"I've always wanted to go to Australia. Maybe we could go together sometime." Robin suggested. Starfire wanted to scream no, and it took all of her willpower to stay in her seat and not to jump up and attack Alex.

"Sure. Oh, that reminds me, we better get home today. Our parents are probably worried sick about us." Alex explained.

"Couldn't you stay for just a few days? I'm sure they wouldn't mind too much." Robin quickly objected.

"You don't know what parents are like, Robin, especially mothers, maybe they could come and visit some other time." Raven spoke up, not looking up from her book she had continued after finishing her meal.

All three boys looked disappointed when Sam and Clover agreed with Raven.

"We'll leave after breakfast." Sam confirmed. Starfire wanted to yell out and praise the Lord and do a happy dance, but decided it wouldn't be the best think to do. Raven did too, but can you really see Raven doing the happy dance?

After breakfast Sam, Alex, and Clover put on their jet pack backpacks and bid the five Titans goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you." Robin exclaimed, particularly to Alex.

"Same here. Maybe I'll get to show you Australia someday." Alex grinned. Robin smiled back.

"Ahem, maybe or maybe not. Have a nice flight back to your homes." Starfire quickly broke the spell.

"You ok?" Sam asked Cyborg who looked miserable.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Um, well... it was nice knowing you." Cyborg replied.

"It's cool that someone else rather than just me is really interested in computers and science. Clover and Alex... well, let's just say that's their least favorite subject." Sam laughed. "Bye!"

"See ya." Cyborg waved goodbye as the three girls tried to turn on their jet pack backpacks. The worst thing that could possibly happen to Starfire and Raven actually happened.

Their jet pack backpacks didn't budge.

"Ugh! Mine won't go!" Alex exclaimed.

"Neither will mine!" Sam complained.

"Mine won't work, either!" Clover shrieked. "Oh well. I guess that means until we get it fixed we'll have to stay here."

"Not unless we could get Jerry to send us a plane or something." Alex took out her compowder. Sam and Clover groaned, and so did the three boys. Starfire and Raven grinned at each other. Alex frowned as she pressed a few buttons. "That's strange; it had to leave a message. Where could Jerry be?" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"I'm going to meditate." Raven went to her room.

"I am going to go to my bed chamber." Starfire followed Raven into the hallway. Alex frowned again. She sensed that Starfire and Raven did NOT want the spies to be there, and she needed to find out why. They didn't do anything to offend them, did they?

Starfire took out her diary, sat down on her bed, and leaned against her pillows as she opened the book with her key.

_'My precious diary, _

_The three girls who came to stay with us did not leave this morning as they intended to. It seemed very suspicious that their 'jet pack backpacks', as they call them, had gone out just that very moment. I shall try to find out who broke their transportation. _

_I am thinking that it is the girl with short, black hair, Alex. Robin has a 'crush' on her, and Raven told me she might have a 'crush' on him, also. I have to tell Robin I love him before he tells Alex._

_I have to decide how I wish to tell Robin now, but will write to you soon._

_Starfire'_

Starfire closed the book and locked it, and walked out on the roof. But accidentally left it on her bed...

A/N: Will someone see what's in the diary while she's gone? Will she tell Robin she loves him? Will the spies ever go home? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Crushed.

Oh, and I've never done this before, but I would like to reply to some of my reviewers:

**Mich aka Starfire** There are lots and lots and lots of Christian authors on here rather than just you and me. I don't know about you, but I'd like to see more Christian stories on here.

**Lost Inside:** Who wouldn't fight over Robin? He _is_ awesome!

**A lil' like Raven:** Of course I'm going to keep it Rob/Star! If I didn't, then you and a lot of other authors would be attacking me right now.

**aquaTitangirl:** I glad you like it!

**Spazzfire:** I'll try to update soon! My mom is making me do all this school, though, because I'm homeschooled.

Thanks to all the rest of the reviewers! I don't even know why I get reviews for my stories, but I'll update soon if you want me to. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter four

A/N: Man, I'm updating faster than I thought I would. But that's because I'm trying to work on Hero at the same time, which I haven't updated for a long time. Oh, and I also need to update that Shrek Four I was working on before Faith. AHH! I have a LOT of work to do.

Anywayz, let's see who reads Starfire's diary. Heh, heh.

Knocking on the door, the figure called Starfire's name, but there was no reply. The figure opened the door and saw the Robin poster above her bed. The figure smiled. That's when the familiar face saw the diary on the bed. _I shouldn't do this. _The figure thought. _This is Starfire's diary. I know she definitely wouldn't want anyone, especially me, to read it. _But it took all of the figure's willpower not to read it. Especially when the key to the lock was just under the pillow (which was pretty obvious because you could actually see the key when you walked in the room).

Slowly, the figure took the key, put it in the lock, and opened it up to the first page...

Starfire sighed. She was up on the roof, thinking about how to tell Robin she loved him. She should tell him in person? Should she write him a note? Should she leave her diary on...

Starfire gasped once she realized what she had done. She accidentally left the diary on her bed, free for anyone who came to look for her to read. She had been up on the roof for quite a while, and someone might've gone to her room for something.

So, she flew to her room as fast as she could, and sighed in relief when the door was shut. Thinking nobody went into her room, she opened the door and gasped. There was the one person she really didn't want to read her diary like that.

It was Robin. (A/N: Aha! Bet ya didn't see that coming! Ok, so you probably did see it, but oh well!)

"R-robin? What are y-you d-d-doing in my room- reading m-my d-diary?!" Starfire stammered.

"I... I was... uh..." Robin didn't know what to say. He came to see if Starfire was all right because she was disappointed when the spies had to stay and wondered what was wrong (he would've check ed on Raven, but she was always like that), and then he just waltzed into the room, read her diary, found out she had a huge crush on him, and then as if on cue, she came into the room.

Robin just stood there, staring, and his legs wobbled like he was about to collapse. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Starfire just ran back up on the roof, sobbing. She knew that Robin would hate her, and that he loved Alex, and that her emotions would get in the way of everything, so she decided to leave for Tamaran (A/N: She does this in lots of fan fics, so I'm sorry if I'm copying any of you).

Robin ran after her.

"Starfire!" He called. If he had only made it there a few seconds earlier, he would have able to catch Starfire, who was soaring out of Earth's atmosphere and into space.

Robin wished he had never read her diary. Then maybe Starfire would still be there, hiding the fact that she loved him, and thought he loved Alex.

Which he thought he did, but then realized he was making a very big mistake.

A/N: Ok, that was short. But I have to go see a movie with my family now, so I'll try to update later.


	6. Chapter five

Little did Robin know Clover had followed him up on the roof and had seen the whole thing, and when Robin had stormed off of the roof and down the stairs Clover was waiting for him. He had punched the wall, breaking his hand, which was now bruised and bleeding.

"Robin, are you ok?" Clover asked like nothing happened. Robin just hurried right past her.

"I'm fine." He replied angrily through clenched teeth. Clover then seemed to get it. She walked over the Raven's room and tapped on the door.

"Um, dark person... Raven, I need to talk to you." Clover explained nervously.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." She replied in her monotone voice.

"It's about Starfire." Clover told her. Raven opened the door and picked her up with her powers, making Clover's hair stand on end.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't. She's gone!" Clover quickly confessed. Raven set her down. Clover fixed her hair. "That's like, so bad for my hair!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Raven asked.

"I just saw Robin chase her up on the roof and she just flew away!"

"We have to get her back." Raven exclaimed.

"I think I know how. Follow me." Clover led Raven to Sam and Alex's rooms, which were right next to each other. Clover knocked on Sam's door. "Sam, have you found a way to fix the compowder yet?" Alex came out of her room.

"What's going on? Are we leaving?" She asked. Sam then opened the door.

"Starfire's gone, and we need to get her back. I know exactly where she would go, but we need something to fly up in space with." Raven explained.

"I was able to fix it up so that we could contact Jerry. Hold on and I'll tell him to send in a ship." Sam told them.

Robin punched and punched the target, his hands hurting more and more. How could he let Starfire leave like that?

Robin thought that if Starfire wanted to go, Robin shouldn't stop her. He loved her and wanted what was best for her.

But was leaving her friends and returning to Tamaran what was best for her?

Meanwhile,

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The three WOOHP spies were screaming like crazy and Raven was trying not to.

"I don't do fear, I don't do fear, I don't do..." The space shuttle shot off faster. "AAARGHH!!!"

Starfire was sitting on her bed in her room, crying. Galfore came into the room.

"Koind'r (did I spell that right?), you have someone here who wants to see you." Galfore stepped aside to let the three WOOHP spies and Raven into the room.

"Koind'r? I thought your name was Starfire!" Clover exclaimed.

"That is my Tamaranian name, Starfire is what I like to be called on Earth." Starfire replied, her eyes glowing green.

"Starfire, Robin really misses you, he broke his hands just because he misses you so much." Raven told her.

"He does not miss me, he has... her!" Starfire shot an eyebeam at Alex, but she dodged it.

"Me?! He loves you!" Alex clasped her hand over her mouth.

"No he does not!" Starfire objected.

"Look, I already have a boyfriend at home." Alex explained.

"You have a boyfriend?! Who?" Sam and Clover asked eagerly. Alex did the sweat drop.

"Um... David."

"David!?!" Sam and Clover gasped, and then hugged Alex. "We're so happy for you!"

Starfire suddenly perked up. "He... he really does love me?"

"Enough to break his hands and keep training, yeah." Alex answered.

"Maybe I should go home and see if he's ok?" Starfire suggested. Raven smiled at her.

"I'm sure he'd immediately feel better seeing the love of his life."

Starfire ran up and hugged the goth girl. "I declare a group hug!" Clover, Sam, and Alex joined the hug, with Raven in the middle.

"They're touching me." Raven's eyes grew white and the four others automatically let go, laughing nervously.

"So, Raven, is Beast Boy single?" Clover asked as they flew the space shuttle back to Earth. Suddenly, one of the light bulbs broke.

""Maybe, maybe not." Raven replied. Starfire giggled. Just then another light bulb broke.

"Why are all the light bulbs breaking?" Alex asked.

"How about Cyborg?" Sam asked. Everyone stared at her, shocked, and then grinned.

"Cyborg, huh?" Alex asked.

"Well, we have a lot in common, and well, he's cute..." Sam's face grew red.

"Go for it." Raven told her.

Once they were back inside the Titans tower, Clover decided to play matchmaker.

"So, Beast Boy, me and Raven were having a girl talk." Clover told the green boy who was in the living room. Clover looked pass Beast Boy at Raven and the two girls giggled.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Clover replied.

"You can't fool me, I'm smarter than you think." Beast Boy changed into an owl and hooted, and than went back to his human form. "What did she say?"

"She said she thinks your jokes are funny." Clover told him. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and grabbed Clover.

"She... did? Anything else?" He asked.

"Well, she said she thinks you're cute." Clover confessed. Beast Boy let go of Clover, changed into a chicken, shrieked, and then he turned into a human and grinned.

"She thinks I'm cute? Really?" He asked, eagerly. Raven then came into the room. Beast Boy walked up to her. "So, Raven, do you want to go get some herbal tea after dinner? I know a great coffee shop." Raven blushed, accidentally breaking a window.

Doing the sweat drop, she replied, "I'd love to." She smiled.

"Well, uh... see you then." Beast Boy disappeared in the hallway. Raven ran up and hugged Clover.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Alex knocked on Robin's door. "Oh, Robin, there's someone here who wants to see you." She told him.

"Go away." Robin groaned.

"You mean you do not wish to see me, friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin spun around in his chair a little too fast, tumbling out of it. Then he quickly stood up and opened the door. There stood Alex and Starfire, smiling.

"I thought you ran away." Robin told her, trying not to cry.

Starfire said the first thing that came to her head. "Um... Galfore called me and wanted to see me. Besides, I really flew away, not ran." Starfire smiled, but gasped once she realized Robin's hands were swelling. "Robin! Your hands really are swelling!"

"I guess I was working too hard in the training room." He shrugged.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to work so hard! You're hands are bleeding like crazy! Look at them, they're..." Starfire went on and on while Robin just stood there, staring. Suddenly, he hugged Starfire.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Alex grinned as she watched Starfire hug the Boy Wonder back.

AN: Thanks to savvyspychick47, I think her username is, my sister, who gave me this chapter idea. Love you!

Oh, and if anyone doesn't like her idea, then I'll call my old Tae-Kwon-Do instructor and tell him to go after you! Muahahahaha!!!


	7. Author's Note: Should I post this really...

A/N: Hey, everybody, thanks for reviewing my stories!

Speaking of stories...

Raven: Great, another really insane story making fun of us.

JesusFreak9: As I was saying, should I write a sequel to this or something? Plz let me know!

Oh, and before I forget, should I write the most insane story ever? Seriously, this is seriously insane. CRAZY! THE CRAZIEST STORY EVER!

Well, here it is:

The Really Insane Star Wars and Teen Titans Crossover

(Star Wars and Teen Titans Characters stare blankly at me)

Han Solo: You now, I really think that goth girl has a point.

Well, either you tell me you want me to, or I stop drinking Mountain Dews (I'll explain in the story if I ever post it)


End file.
